


Trust

by its_a_beautiful_deformity



Series: Who said college life wasn't fun? [4]
Category: No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s), a bit smutty, they're young men ok?!, trouble up ahead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-07 23:37:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6830029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_a_beautiful_deformity/pseuds/its_a_beautiful_deformity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nezumi's and Shion's relationship has progressed but Akira seems to want Shion and looks like a storm is about to break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Missed call

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooooo! Part 4 is up! I believe this part will be devided in two chapters but I'm not 100% sure yet. Hope you like it! Let me know :)

Shion was sitting at an outdoor bench in one of the university’s parks going over an assignment he had to give in tomorrow. It was a brilliant sunny day and he didn’t feel like closing himself in his small apartment where barely any light came through from the small window. As he was going through his notes, someone passed beside him and sat on the other side of the bench casting a shadow over his books.

“You never called me.” The voice sounded familiar but Shion couldn’t pinpoint it exactly. He looked up and saw a smiling tall and attractive student watching him closely.

“I’m sorry but I don’t quiet seem to…” he let his thoughts trail off a bit and then Shion remembered.

“Akira right?”

“I see you have a brilliant memory even though you forgot to call me…”

“Call you? But I don’t have your number… And I’m sorry for being so frank but why would I call you?”

“Mmm straight to the point I see, I like it.” A smile spread on his face. “Well I guess you lost the paper with my number on it that night at the party… And I was getting worried…”

“To be honest I have trouble recalling memories from that night.”

“Of course you have…”

Shion tensed. What was that supposed to mean?

“Here.” Akira reached out his arm and placed a small piece of paper in Shion’s hand. His touch was light. “Don’t lose this one. Call me.”

Akira got up and left leaving Shion on the bench staring at the numbers on the paper.

                                                                                             -------

“You’re late.” Nezumi was sitting under the big oak tree tapping his fingers on his knee to show his irritation.

“Well excuse me for getting you your dinner, my Lord.” Nezumi shrugged at the remark. Shion set next to him and took out the food he had brought for both of them.

“What have you been up to?”

“Nothing much… work at the library is going well, although Mrs. Ruth is still eyeing me suspiciously after our last encounter…”

Shion let out a small chuckle escape. Nezumi thought it was the cutest thing he had heard all day. He thought of that day in the library and quickly decided it was a bad idea considering what he had done that night in his apartment. He changed the subject before it was too late.

“So what did our future Nobel prize winner do today?” Shion pushed Nezumi slightly to the side with his elbow in response to his teasing.

“I made a plan to conquer the world using Prion’s! I think it’s going well!”

“Should I be worried?” enquired Nezumi in between mouthfuls of his food.

“Well it depends on how well you play your cards…”

Nezumi’s face lit. Even though Shion didn’t have much experience with flirting he did fairly well at it, even if sometimes that airhead didn’t realize it. Nezumi put aside his sandwich and turned to face Shion who was playing it all relaxed like nothing had happened. Very bad acting thought Nezumi. The dark haired student placed his hand on Shion’s cheek and kissed him. It was a long slow kiss. He didn’t care if people saw them but either way no one was around at that time. Nezumi could feel Shion’s lips form into a smile. The red eyed wasn’t stupid, he knew what to say to get what he wanted.

“Well played…” said Shion, with a wide grin on his face.

                                                                                              -------

“Agh! Enough for tonight!” sighed Nezumi. It was nearing midnight and his head hurt. Shion had offered to help him out with his math course and so they had ended up at his dorm were he had all his notes. They were sitting on the floor with books and notes scattered all around them.

“You have only one more thing to do, stop whining and get it done!”

Shion was strict when it came to tutoring.

“I’ll finish tomorrow morning, I’m done for tonight.” exhaled Nezumi as he leaned against Shion’s bed.

“No, you will get this over with now.” Shion saw that Nezumi wasn’t listening and so he relaxed his demeanor and moved to sit next to Nezumi.

“Hey Nezumi…”

As Nezumi turned to face him, he found Shion right in front of him. The red eyed gave him a light peck and a small kiss on the lips. Nezumi was bewildered. He could feel Shion’s breathe against his skin and wanted more of him. But just as he was going to return the kiss, Shion pushed him back.

“Finish first and then you can have more…”

_Damn it…._ It seemed Shion knew how to play him into doing what he wanted and Nezumi had mixed fillings about this fact. _Smart little prick._ None the less the grey eyed complied and got back to work.

Time passed and Shion was helping Nezumi. He was so close to him that he could take in his scent, making his heart beat fast. As he leaned in to see how Nezumi was doing one of the long strands of his dark hair grazed his cheek giving him a tingling sensation on that spot.

“There done! Does his majesty approve?”

“Let’s see…” Shion took the note book and went through everything meticulously.

“Great! You see what you can do if you put some effort into it?”

Nezumi shrugged at the comment. He went on his knees and crawled to Shion taking the book from his hands.

“Where’s my reward?”

Shion’s lips curved into a smile. _I guess he wants his kiss, right? Ugh! What an idiot! What else? Why am I panicking now?_ His heart was beating fast as he tilled his head to give it the right angle for the kiss. Nezumi met him half way there and their lips collided in a passionate kiss which became a make out session. Nezumi brushed his tongue against Shion’s lips and he obeyed immediately giving him access without thinking it twice. Shion’s hand moved on its own accord and found its place on Nezumi’s hair. His fingers intertwined with the dark long hair. The grey eyed student couldn’t help himself and bit Shion’s lower lip. Not good for Shion. He felt blood rush to his lower body.

_Fuck… not now… This is bad, really bad…._ Shion wanted to die from embarrassment. He had a boner. Of course it wasn’t his first boner, he was a lone college student but this was in front of Nezumi. And to make thing worse, he was wearing his sweatpants, as he was in his house for more comfort. _This is bad…_ he thought. They were not jeans that could help hide it, no you could easily see what was happening.  _Maybe if I get up slowly and act like nothing is happing and excuse myself, he won’t notice…. Yeah of course Shion than what? You’ll just jerk off in the bathroom while he is in the other room? Great idea!_ The white haired man couldn’t see a solution passed this…

“Shion? Are you hard?” Nezumi said in between the kisses.

Shion wanted to die, he wanted the earth to open right under him and swallow him whole. How had he noticed it? But really it wasn’t hard to notice such a thing especial when Nezumi was so close to him.

Shion averted his gaze. His cheeks were a deep red.

“I…I…uuuhh…”

“Do you want me to help you out with that?”

Nezumi’s question caught him off guard.

“W-what?”

Nezumi placed his hand on his hard-on applying a bit of pressure. Shion gasped for air.

“Here... do you want me to help out with this?” his voice was a whisper, soft and tender but filled with desire.

Nezumi traced Shion’s erection and slowly put his hand in the sweatpants of the other. He pushed them slightly down. Shion’s hard-on was clearer now from his boxers. Nezumi rubbed it slowly which resulted in Shion moaning. Tracing it with his fingers he moved upwards and torturously slow pulled them down raveling Shion’s swelling cock. He kissed Shion and at the same time took his hard-on in his hand and started stroking it. Shion had stopped thinking at this point. A few moans escaped him as Nezumi moved at a faster rate, spreading his precum all over his length. Shion was short of breathe as he was nearing his end.

“Ne-zumi, I’m gonna…” It was too late. He climaxed the moment Nezumi applied pressure on the head. Shion pressed his lips against the dark haired student as cum was oozing out.

“Shion…do me too… please…” Nezumi said in a raspy voice. He sounded more needy than he wanted to but he couldn’t hold back anymore. _Damn… I’m already this wet…._ He pushed down the zip from his jeans and unbuttoned them while he took Shion’s trembling hand and placed it on his already wet cock. Shion shifted in his spot, his cock still dripping. He couldn’t say no, not when Nezumi was looking at him with that look, full of need. Carefully he started to move his hand up and down on Nezumi’s hard-on. Nezumi’s cock twitched at the touch of Shion. Even though he hated to be touched by other people he found out that when it came to Shion, he not only didn’t mind but he craved for his touch. He knew he wouldn’t last for long. As Shion pumped away at a faster pace, the taller one’s hips were moving at their own accord. Just a few more strokes and Nezumi came. He was panting hard but so was Shion. Seeing Nezumi’s face like that, because of something he was doing to him was a turn-on. He tried to calm himself down and so went for a shower allowing Nezumi to go after him.

“Do you mind if I stay here tonight?” Nezumi had just gotten out of the shower, his hair was down still dripping water from the shower. Shion hadn’t seen him like this before and he was breathtaking.

“Of course not!”

“Thanks. Your couch better be comfortable!”

Shion was a bit disappointed at that statement but he hadn’t expected Nezumi to sleep with him either way so he hid his feelings well. Shion ignored the comment and walked up to Nezumi. He gave him a light kiss and smiled at him.

“Last time a checked this wasn’t a five star hotel. This is all I have so goodnight!”

“Oh look at you! You learned how to use irony! I’m so happy for you!” Nezumi made a dramatic pose to tease him. Shion rolled his eyes and went to bed.

“Goodnight, Nezumi.”

“‘Night.” The couch was actually comfortable and just big enough to fit Nezumi. Sleeping in the same room as Shion was weird but at the same time calmed Nezumi in a way he never thought could happen. It just felt right.


	2. Betrayed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shion sat staring at his phone. He had punched the numbers but for ten minutes now was hesitating to press the call button. A few more minutes passed until he decided to call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello ! So chapter 2 is finally up! Hope you like it ! :D

Shion sat staring at his phone. He had punched the numbers but for ten minutes now was hesitating to press the call button. A few more minutes passed until he decided to call. The phone rang and with every second that passed Shion’s heart beat faster. Finally the ringing stopped and the person picked up.

“Hello?”

“H-hi, this is Shion.”

“Aaah Shion! You called! I was getting worried!” Akira’s voice sounded a bit different from the phone.

“So, what are you doing tomorrow?” he asked with a confident voice.

“Nothing really, apart from the courses that I have to attend.”

“What time are you free?”

What was up with all these questions? Shion had called Akira out of sheer curiosity. He had seemed like a nice guy at the party although there was something that was bothering him and he couldn’t remember however hard he tried, so he had just shrugged it off thinking it was his imagination.

“I have a two hour break starting at noon, why?”

“Perfect! I’ll meet you at the university’s entrance for lunch! Don’t be late ok? See you tomorrow!”

Before Shion could say anything or protest, Akira had hang up. He thought of calling Nezumi to invite him too but remembered that he had classes at that time and for some reason whenever Shion mentioned Akira, Nezumi would tense up and look annoyed so he decided it was best to leave it.

                                                                                                             -------

“Right on time!” Akira waved at Shion with a big smile on his face. The black haired student was dressed casually but it showed that he wasn’t short on money. His green eyes beamed with satisfaction when he saw Shion and he had an air of confidence around him. “Let’s go I’m starving! I know a great place!”

They headed out of the university towards the city. Akira had put his arm around Shion’s shoulder which looked as a friendly gesture but for some reason Shion had a feeling it was more of a show of possession. _I’m overthinking things again…_ He had to stop and try to enjoy the rest of the day.

                                                                                                             -------

The place looked expensive but Shion agreed to go none the less. The shock came after they had sat and his red eyes widened when he saw the prices of the menu.

“I uuhh… This is a bit too much for me… I’ll pass, thanks.”

“It’s on me don’t worry about it.”

“No, I can’t accept that, it’s too-“

“I said, I’ll take care of it, order what you want.” Akira cut him off leaving no room for discussion.

“Thanks…I’ll owe you one.” Shion didn’t like acts of charity even though this didn’t seem like one.

“Don’t mention it and if you are so keen on repaying me, don’t worry I’ll find a way for you to…”

Again those weird comments. _What is up with him?_ Shion couldn’t shake off this strange feeling he got when hearing Akira speak like that.

“So… what do you study?”

Shion eyed him from the corner of his eyes. Just a few seconds ago Akira had exuded a sense of dominance but now his demeanor was relaxed.

“I study Biology, you?”

“So we’re neighbors! I’m a med student.”

Shion was about to answer when he heard his phone ring announcing he had a new message. He checked it and saw it was an email. As he was reading it he noticed Akira had leaned and rested his head on his hand while observing Shion. He thought he saw his lips curve into a smile but dismissed the idea quickly.

“It looks like my afternoon classes have been canceled…”

“This must be my lucky day than!” Akira gave him a quick smile.

“And why is that?”

“Because I get to spend more time with you.”

Shion felt his cheeks burn a bit and a slight red colour rush over them. _Is he flirting with me? No, can’t be. Overthinking._

                                                                                                               -------

“This is my stop.” Shion announced as they were reaching his dorm. The day had surprisingly been fun. The white haired student was fidgeting with his keys as the distance between the apartment and them grew smaller.

“Thanks for lunch today Akira. It was fun.”

Akira said nothing, he was just staring at him with a wild look in his eyes. The tall med student closed the gap between them in one step and pushed Shion against the wall and kissed him. His lips brushing hard against the red eyed. Shion broke the kiss immediately.

“What the heck do you think you’re doing?”

“You said you wanted to repay me for lunch today no?” with this Akira kissed Shion again. This time his tongue ran across the white haired student’s lips. Shion was too shocked to act. Akira had forced his way in, brushing his tongue against his. This was wrong. Suddenly a flow of memories flooded him from the party and he knew why he had been getting those weird feelings. _Nezumi_ with that thought he pushed Akira off him as he gasped for air. He rubbed the back of his hand on his lips as if to clean them from Akira’s kiss. The green eyed med student gave him a dangerous look.

“Please leave now.” Shion was dead serious, his eyes flared and he felt his heart sink in his chest.

“But we were just getting started… I know you enjoyed that last kiss. If you deny it you’ll just be lying to yourself.

The remark jerked at Shion’s conscious. He knew he was right, he had enjoyed it which just made him hate himself for it even more. Just a couple of nights ago he had been with Nezumi in his apartment and… They had taken their relationship one step further and now this had happened. Shion knew Nezumi was a bit of a free spirit and that he didn’t really let people inside but he had done it with Shion. He had gone that bit of extra mile for him. Shion wasn’t sure if it was love he or Nezumi were feeling but their bond was strong and now it was threatened to be broken by these two kisses.

“Just go.” His voice higher than he wanted it to be.

“As you wish but you know where to find me and I know where to find you… Don’t become a stranger ok? I’ll see you around Shion.” Akira sounded cold, it was hard to detect any emotion in his voice. He left without looking back.

Shion closed the door behind him. He felt tears start to well up and he felt like the world was crumpling right under him. For once in his life he had found a person that accepted him and didn’t care about his appearance and now he was about to lose it all. He thought of not telling it to Nezumi but that idea quickly died. _There is no way I can face him and look him in the eyes and act like nothing happened…._ Either way Nezumi would see right through him, he would see that something was wrong. Shion took out his phone and texted Nezumi.

“I need to talk to you. Can you come by tonight?”

Shion was sitting in his chair lost in his thoughts when he heard the knock on the door.

“What’s up?” Nezumi greeted him and passed by him entering the apartment.

Shion didn’t say a word. He felt miserable.

“What’s wrong? You look horrible.” There was a hint of worry this time in Nezumi’s voice.

“I need to talk to you….” Shion’s voice started to tremble. “Today I was out for lunch with…. Akira.”

The little vein next to Nezumi’s eye twitched at the sound of his name. He hated that sly prick. If it was anybody else he would play it calm and show no irritation but not when it involved Shion. He stayed silent waiting for him to finish talking.

“I know you told me you don’t like him and that he’s not a good guy but he really is… well _was_ , at least that’s what I had thought until today…”

“Just get to the point Shion. I don’t like it when people beat around the bush.” Nezumi was serious.

“He… he kissed me… I pushed him away but he kissed me again….”

Nezumi’s heart sang. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing, a mixture of anger and disappointed surged right through him, engulfing him.

“Nezumi, please say something. Anything!”

The silence was killing Shion. He couldn’t stand it, yelling would have been better than this bitter silence.

“Did you enjoy it?”

“What? N-no… I…” Shion stopped when he saw the way Nezumi had his gaze locked on him. No lies would pass undetected by him.

“I guess I misjudged you… huh… I’m such an idiot.” Nezumi said in a calm and cold voice as he got up and left slamming the door behind him.

It was like someone had taken a knife and stabbed Shion in the heart. “I guess I misjudged you…” The phrase kept playing in Shion’s head. Nezumi had tried looking calm but his acting skills had betrayed him. Shion could see he was hurt but what haunted him the most was that look of betrayal that Nezumi had casted on him. He couldn’t get the image out of his head. Shion felt a warm stream run down his cheek. He placed his hand on it and realized he had been crying from the moment Nezumi had left. The pain in his chest gradually worsened. _This is all my fault…._

                                                                                                             -------

“He kissed me…” Shion’s voice resonated inside Nezumi’s head. As he entered his apartment he closed the door behind him and slowly slid down to the floor with his back on the door. He rested his arms on his knees and let his head fall between them. This is the reason he never let people close to him, why he always kept his distance so he wouldn’t have to feel this sort of pain. But Shion had somehow found a way in. He hadn’t broken down the walls Nezumi had put up, he had just simply pasted right through them and by the time Nezumi had realized it, it was too late. His grey eyes burned but there was no way he would cry. He forbade it. Crying was for the weak and he was not weak, that’s what he believed and wasn’t going to start now. However hard he tried though, the pain and feeling of betrayal lingered with him, denying to leave his side. God how he wanted to punch Akira in his perfect little face. The thing that hurt him the most, though, was Shion’s answer when he had asked him if he had enjoyed it. It hadn’t been a straight no. He could tell when he was lying. Deep down he knew that Shion felt nothing for Akira and that the pleasure from the kiss was just physical and nothing else but the pain still tugged at him every time he thought of Shion’s lips on someone else other than his. Nezumi punched the door behind him, the ache in his hand gave him a pleasant distraction from his thoughts. Could he give him a second chance? Right now he didn’t know, he needed time to think. _Is it really over…?_


End file.
